


Three Years Later II

by kwidow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2020, Romanogers Spooky-Fest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwidow/pseuds/kwidow
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que la guerra civil dividiera al equipo?Segunda parte de  "Three Years Later".Historia Romanogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney no me pertenecen. Este fanfic si.  
> Notas: Se recomienda leer la primera parte (Three Years Later), ya que es una secuela.

**【 ★THREE YEARS LATER PART II ★】**   
  
  


.

* * *

.  
  


—¿Estás bien?

Steve rompió el silencio. Su compañera estaba seria, mirando el hermoso paisaje de Wakanda a través del enorme ventanal. Steve, Natasha y Sam habían llegado alrededor de un par de días a ese lugar. Se maravillaba al ver tanta naturaleza junta. Era como un verdadero oasis en medio del planeta. Ella volteó a verlo y asintió en negación. La expresión de su rostro mostraba que estos días no había podido dormir bien. Tal vez el viaje, que de igual forma, había si muy largo. Desde los Alpes suizos hasta áfrica. Si, tal vez esté cansada. Pero él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.  
  
  


—Ven acá —el rubio la llamó. Ella se acercó y se acurrucó en los brazos de Steve. Él la acogió tiernamente, mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura. Sentía la respiración de Natasha en su pecho. Nada mejor que un abrazo para restablecer un poco de energía.

—Te necesito... —susurró casi en un suspiro.

—Y yo a ti —depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza y la miró a los ojos—, pero te necesito sana. Debes descansar.

—Lo he intentado Steve —dijo—, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño —se separó lentamente de él para sentarse en la orilla de la enorme cama de la habitación.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? —se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos para darle apoyo. Ella no despegó la vista de la mano de él.

—No lo sé... me he sentido extraña —Steve arqueó una ceja—, últimamente, me cuesta mucho dormir, y es raro porque, a pesar de las pesadillas que me atormentan, puedo descansar igual, pero esta vez no... mi cuerpo lo siento muy pesado.

—¿Quieres que Shuri te examine? —ella lo miró y el rubio observó un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada — si no quieres entenderé, pero si sigues así, tendré que llevarte a rastras —le habló con tono serio y ella entendió que hablaba en serio.

—No te preocupes Steve —le dedicó una media sonrisa—, no podré dormir bien, pero mi apetito está normal, eso es lo que importa.

—Lo que me importa es que descanses —acomodó un mechón rubio de su cabello detrás de su oreja—, no puedes dormir tres horas diarias. Prométeme que descansarás el día de hoy.

—Te lo prometo —ella acercó su rostro al de Steve y él posó sus labios en los de ella, sellándolos con ternura.

.

* * *

.  
  


—No te dijo nada, ¿verdad? —Sam lo estaba esperando afuera de la habitación. Steve cerró la puerta y empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

—No —afirmó—, pero le dije que si seguía así, la obligaría a examinarse .Es muy testaruda —Suspiró. Si tenía paciencia era sólo con ella y con nadie más.

—Sabes que no te dirá. A Natasha le gusta solucionar sola sus problemas —respondió el moreno. Y si, era verdad. Era algo que Steve no estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse si está conmigo...

—Me gusta tu actitud, has cambiado —le tocó el hombro en forma de orgullo—, debes quererla mucho. El rubio no dijo nada y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero que esté bien Sam —le respondió Steve cruzándose de brazos—, además también me preocupo por ti. —dijo para desviar el tema. Wilson soltó una risa divertida.

—Lo sé, me siento querido por ti también, de eso no cabe duda —el moreno colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio, mientras seguían caminando por aquel pasillo.

Sam había llegado con Steve y Natasha hace más o menos un mes a los Alpes suizos. Realizaron un par de misiones extras, para luego, ir a Wakanda. Recargar energías era lo que necesitaban en estos momentos, y T'Challa apoyaba tanto a Steve como a sus aliados. Además, que James Barnes estaba aún en estado criogénico y Rogers venía cada cierto tiempo a saber de algún avance con respecto a su estado de salud.

Era increíble que un lugar como éste existiera en la tierra. Pero también se entiende que, al ser una nación con demasiada tecnología, tengan que pasar desapercibidos por los demás. Pero ya no era tan desconocido para todos, el mundo ya reconocía a la nación de Wakanda.

.

* * *

.

**[Continuará...]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL& Disney© y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia sí.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Natasha había despertado. Estaba somnolienta y su cabeza daba algo de vueltas. Pero al menos pudo descansar un poco más que los otros días desde que habían llegado.

Se quitó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba como pijamas y el pantalón corto para meterse al baño y darse una pequeña ducha. El agua estaba tibia, la temperatura perfecta para relajarse.

Se puso ropa limpia, un pantalón gris deportivo que tenía por ahí y otra camiseta del mismo color. Salió de su habitación mientras se secaba las puntas del cabello con la toalla. Su estómago tenía más o menos un concierto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. 

Aún se sentía extraña en este lugar, a pesar de que T'Challa les dijo que se acomodasen como en su casa. El palacio del rey de Wakanda era enorme. Fácilmente podías perderte.

Llegó a la cocina y no tenía idea por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, no conocía mucho la casa de T'Challa; segundo, la cocina era enorme. Se quedó de pie analizando que podría revisar la nevera para sacar algo de jugo. No había tenido tiempo de explorar más el lugar porque Steve le insistió en que debía descansar y él le llevaba comida a su habitación.

De pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Señorita Romanoff, —Natasha volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Shuri había llegado también para buscar algo de comer. La notó algo complicada— ¿necesita ayuda?

—Hola Shuri, —respondió amablemente— si la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de bajar acá, así que no conozco mucho.

—Lo sé, no se preocupe. Steve llevaba comida a su habitación porque no se había sentido bien. —se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche y otra de jugo— ¿Necesita que le prepare algo? —preguntó la muchacha.

—No está bien. Tomaré un poco de jugo, —se acercó a la Wakandiana sacando un vaso que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina— muchas gracias.

La hermana menor de T'Challa observó los movimientos de la ex vengadora. No quiso decirle nada en relación a su aspecto. Tal vez, como venía recién despertando era que lucía así. Pero para la morena algo en ella no andaba bien. Quiso romper el hielo con una pregunta.

—¿Irá a la fiesta de bienvenida? —preguntó de pronto. Natasha dejó el vaso de jugo encima de la mesa y se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía que habría una celebración—, podría ir y distraerse un momento. Mi hermano la está organizando. Tal vez no sea como las fiestas extravagantes de _Tony Stark_ , pero será divertido.

Natasha soltó una risita con aquel comentario. Y es que era verdad. Las fiestas desenfrenadas de Stark siempre quedaban en la boca de todos. Se preguntó qué sería de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella lo vio. Además que también es una herida que permanece en el corazón de Steve. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado sobre Stark a su compañero...

No estaba segura si era apropiado ir a una fiesta. La rubia desconocía sus síntomas. Nunca se había sentido con tan poca energía. Pero debía admitir que Steve sí que le _quitaba_ energías. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara al pensar en eso ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre le causara un desorden de esa manera en sus hormonas?

Suspiró y se haría la idea de ir. Quizás lo que necesitaba era una distracción, algo que no sea netamente ir a misiones desde las sombras. Después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que disfrutaba de una fiesta.

—Lo pensaré bien —le contestó finalmente—, y sólo dime Natasha, Shuri, no es necesario que me trates tan formal.

—Es la costumbre. En realidad suelo ser bien directa con la gente, pero ya sabes, mi hermano dice que debo comportarme. —a la rubia se le hizo divertido aquel comentario. Shuri guardó la botella de leche en la nevera y volvió a mirarla para despedirse— Nos vemos a la noche entonces Natasha ¡Avísale a los muchachos!

Dijo eso último retirándose de la cocina, refiriéndose a Steve y Sam. Le caía muy bien esa muchacha. Se veía enérgica y muy entusiasta. Al contrario de ella claro. Salió ahí y fue en búsqueda de su actual equipo. Si ellos irían, ella también claramente. Les haría bien un poco de distracción a los tres.

.

* * *

.

**[Continuará...]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.
> 
> Notas de la historia: Lo que empiece y termine con (...) es flashback como siempre.

Steve pegaba varios golpes en el saco de arena, mientras Sam lo ayudaba sujetando aquel objeto. No querían otro destruido claramente. Los puñetazos del rubio eran muy fuertes y eso que trataba de disminuir su fuerza.

Habían estado entrenando casi media hora desde que llegaron al gimnasio, que por cierto era enorme. Sam pensaba que aquí estaban todas las máquinas de ejercicios de pudiesen existir. Estaba fascinado con el lugar.

Rogers seguía golpeando aquel saco con menos fuerza. De todas formas en unos minutos más lo dejaría inutilizable. 

Se sentía preocupado. Había algo en su interior que lo inquietaba. Y la verdad era que Natasha ocupaba sus pensamientos en cada golpe que daba. Intentaba no tomarle mucho peso, después de todo ella podía solucionar sus problemas, como le comentó Sam hace un rato atrás. Pero él había sido claro. Si ella no se sentía bien de aquí a un par de días, iría con Shuri para que le haga un análisis completo. Porque en los años que lleva conociéndola, nunca la había visto así de decaída.

El último golpe que dio, Sam lo detuvo con saco y todo. Menos mal que sólo había descolocado del techo y no lo había roto. El moreno suspiró y dejó aquella bolsa con arena a un lado.

— Al menos no la rompiste esta vez. —el moreno le habló a su compañero, pero él ni siquiera le había tomado atención— ¿Steve?

—¿Si?, —preguntó desentendido de lo que Sam le había dicho— disculpa no te escuché.

—Lo sé no te preocupes. —Sam intuía que se trataba por Natasha. Él no quería preguntar cuál era la relación que él tenía con ella. Sentía que tal vez era algo muy privado, y si Steve no se lo había dicho, era por alguna razón en especial. Era raro ver a Rogers tan distraído y eso le estaba preocupando un poco— Si quieres... podemos hablar —dijo finalmente el moreno.

—Estoy bien, me distraje un poco eso es todo. —a Falcon le costaba leer a su compañero. Antes se le hacía más fácil, pero ahora era un desafío poder descifrar su mirada. Se había vuelto un verdadero espía al parecer. _«El pasar mucho tiempo con Natasha»_ , pensó— Iré a darme un baño —respondió más tranquilo mientras se quitaba las vendas de las manos.

—Está bien, —puso ambas manos en sus caderas— yo me quedaré un poco más entrenando. Siento el cuerpo pesado aún.—dijo Sam— Nos vemos luego y oye... —el ex capitán se volteó a mirarlo— ve a ver cómo _está_...

A pesar de que Sam no era un compañero muy cercano a Natasha como lo era Rogers, la estimaba mucho y también se preocupaba por ella. Conociéndola, si, la rubia había estado muy callada estos días y para él, eso no era normal.

.

* * *

.

Steve subió por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones. Entró a la suya rápidamente para darse una ducha. Giró la llave de agua rápidamente para luego, quitarse sus prendas deportivas con las cuales estuvo entrenando hace unos minutos. Entró a la ducha y sus músculos se relajaron inmediatamente al contacto con el agua tibia.

Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado este último año. Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles, después del distanciamiento y separación de todos los vengadores por culpa de los famosos acuerdos de Sokovia. A veces se le pasaba por la mente si había tomado la decisión correcta. Tal vez si él hubiera firmado, nada de esto estaría pasando...

(...)

_—Pienso que es mi culpa, debí haber pensado bien las cosas antes Nat y no lo hice —dijo Steve un poco serio. No estaba enfadado, simplemente le daba su punto de vista a su compañera de qué hubiese pasado con los acuerdos de Sokovia._

_—Pues creo que te equivocas. No es tu culpa,—afirmó— tienes un modo de pensar diferente como todos._

_—Si tal vez, pero-_

_—Steve, —el rubio ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas y eso era peligroso— deja de culparte por algo que no estaba mal. Sólo cumplías con proteger a Bucky ¿eso es malo? —cuestionó— Yo sé que lo harías por él y por cualquiera de nosotros si estuviésemos en peligro, —suspiró cansada. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá entrelazando su mano con la de él—, deja de lastimarte tanto, no lo mereces..._

_—Yo tenía un modo de pensar diferente, entonces ¿por qué decidiste seguirme Nat?_

_— Porque... hay que hacer lo correcto. Tú me enseñaste eso..._

(...)

Steve pasó sus manos por el rostro húmedo. Se sentía cansado. Aún no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla en Alemania, la distancia con Tony, todo. 

Desde aquel día que decidió enviarle un paquete con su celular y una nota. No había recibido respuesta. Tal vez todo terminaba ahí. Y la verdad era que no quería aceptarlo.

De pronto se sintió solo. Pero en realidad nunca lo ha estado. Él tenía a sus compañeros: Scott, Wanda, Hawkeye, Sam. No, definitivamente no estaba solo. Seguiría adelante a pesar de todo. Era una de las tantas aptitudes que había aprendido de Natasha.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**[Continuará...]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

Natasha se dirigió al supuesto lugar de entrenamiento que había en la mansión. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero intuía que podía estar pisos más abajo. Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta baja y salió de ahí doblando hacia la derecha y tal como lo había pronosticado, había un gimnasio al fondo. Podía ver a Sam que estaba levantando unas pesas. Entró sigilosamente para no distraer a su compañero y susurró despacio.

—¿Cómo vas? —el moreno volteó para ver a la rubia ahí detrás de él. Dejó la pesa cuidadosamente en el suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada.

—Todo bien, —respondió Sam— te ves de mejor ánimo ahora Natasha. —le sonrió de vuelta el moreno y cambió el tema de pronto— Oye aquí tienen de todo, sería feliz viviendo acá. No digo que la cabaña donde nos quedamos hace un tiempo era de mala calidad o algo por el estilo. —eso último lo dijo en tono de broma y Natasha soltó una risa con eso. Le gustaba hablar con Sam, siempre la hacía reír.

—Nada se compara con nuestro pequeño refugio, aquí hay de todo. —suspiró— ¿Shuri les contó acerca de una fiesta de bienvenida? —Wilson asintió.

—Si, será en la noche. Tal vez no sirva de distracción. Estos días han sido caóticos. —tomó la pequeña toalla que había colgado en una de las máquinas y se secó el rostro— Creo que debería irme a darme un baño, apesto ¿verdad? —la rubia soltó otra risa con ese comentario.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Anda ve. Más tarde debemos estar bien arreglados —le dio una palmada en su hombro. Se iba retirando del lugar cuando lo interrumpe con una pregunta—¿Dónde está Rogers?

—Se fue a dar un baño, no olía muy bien te diré. —le respondió él haciendo una mueca como si el ambiente oliese mal. Natasha se rió de nuevo y lo vio alejarse del lugar— Bueno, nos vemos más tarde Nat.

.

* * *

.

Lo que le impresionaba a Natasha del lugar era que se encontraba la mayor parte del _vibranium_ del planeta. Era un lugar peligroso para quedarse. Pero tal y como había visto, Wakanda era un lugar ejemplar en tecnología y en su cultura que aún mantenían a pesar del tiempo. Eso era lo hermoso de esta ciudad.

Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. La puerta estaba semi abierta, así que supuso que él estaba dentro. La terminó de abrir y la cerró tras de sí, viendo a Steve con medio pantalón y su torso cubierto por una toalla alrededor de su cuello. No podía negar que le causaban cosas verlo de esa manera, a pesar de que ya lo ha visto muchas veces y con menos prendas de _ropa_.

—Veo que no estuviste entrenando tanto tiempo, —dijo Natasha— los había ido a buscar al gimnasio.

—Me sentía algo distraído, así que mejor vine a despejarme —Steve pasó una parte de su toalla por su cabello. Algunas gotas resbalaban por su rostro—, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Mejor que en la mañana —la rubia se cruzó de brazos—, fui a tomar algo. Tenía algo de sed.

—Al menos me tienes tranquilo que has podido descansar —dejó la toalla húmeda encima de una silla que había ahí y se dirigió al armario para sacar un suéter de color azul oscuro—, si te sientes bien, podremos ir a la fiesta de bienvenida —dijo finalmente colocándose la prenda de vestir.

Steve se iba a acercar a ella cuando de pronto, el comunicador que tenía Natasha conectado a una laptop empezó a sonar y a iluminarse con una luz roja. La rubia tomo aquella silla a un lado del pequeño escritorio para sentarse. Abrió el ordenador y presionó un botón de aquel aparato, ya que se trataba de un mensaje importante. Natasha respondió y se vio una silueta en la pantalla.

—Son tres minutos de atraso, que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo con voz autoritaria, pero que no dejaba de sonar maternal para Steve.

— _"Sólo fueron tres minutos...que estricta eres"_ . —Wanda respondió con algo de enfado en su voz, pero Natasha sabía que no hablaba en serio. Aún tenía aquel detector de mentiras en su interior— _"¿Cómo están? ¿Nos extrañan?"_

—Aunque ella no lo acepte, Natasha si los extraña, ya sabes, es como una madre sobre protectora. —dijo Steve apoyando una mano en la silla donde estaba Natasha sentada. Ella rodó los ojos en forma de desagrado, pero si, no dejaba de ser cierto. Los cuidaba mucho y estaba pendiente de ellos dos siempre.

— _"Sabemos cuidarnos las espaldas_ _Nat._ _Al menos ha estado tranquilos estos_ _días"_ —respondió la Sokoviana.

— _"No se preocupe Agente Romanoff_ —era la voz de Visión—, _he aplicado todos los conocimientos que Ud. nos ha enseñado. Wanda también lo ha hecho."_

—Aún les falta entrenamiento de espía. Es por eso que me preocupo, sé que pueden defenderse de cualquier eventualidad chicos...

— _"Para eso tengo a la mejor maestra ¿no?"_ —dijo con orgullo la bruja escarlata. Natasha no pudo evitar sentirse tocada con ese comentario. Sentía en su corazón que de verdad hacer cosas buenas te repara lentamente por dentro y lo vivía en carne propia. Wanda era una mujer hecha y derecha. Todo gracias al entrenamiento que poco a poco la Viuda Negra le había impartido. Steve puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

—Ya saben, a la misma hora este reporte. No quiero perderlos de vista ¿me oyeron? —suspiró cerrando un poco sus ojos.

—Nat no los regañes, han estado bien sin nosotros. —Steve parecía como un padre defendiendo a sus hijos— Se han reportado contigo todos los días. Los has entrenado bien. Te obedecen.

— _"Quien no lo haría"._ —respondió Wanda a través del comunicador soltando una pequeña risa— _"Tú tampoco te salvas Steve"_

—Cuídense chicos, y si, los extrañamos mucho —respondió finalmente la rubia a sus compañeros. Le costaba aún demostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás, pero no era imposible. Wanda y Visión se despidieron cortando finalmente la comunicación, quedando la habitación en silencio.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Rogers a su compañera. Ella se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. El rubio la tomó de su cintura para facilitarle la tarea. Aún no se podía hacer la idea de tenerla tan cerca, de poder besarla sin que ella se lo tomase a mal. Estaba ahí para _él_ , como siempre lo había estado.

—Debo arreglarme —dijo—, nos hará bien algo de diversión.

—Es verdad... —respondió apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro— depende de tu significado de "diversión" —Natasha no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió pícaramente y lo volvió a acercar a su rostro para besarle esta vez, con más intensidad y empujándolo hacia la cama.

**.**

* * *

**.**   
**  
**

**[Continuará...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

22.30pm y la fiesta ya había empezado en el palacio real de Wakanda. Era realmente hermoso y muy colorido, con música típica de la zona. El banquete además era bastante generoso. Había mucha gente disfrutando en el hall central, que hasta se podría decir que mucho más grande que el que tiene Tony Stark en cualquiera de sus mansiones.

No sólo era la fiesta en el palacio real. En las afueras de la ciudad todo estaba decorado, como si se tratase de un carnaval gigante. La gente de la ciudad se caracteriza por ser muy alegre, además de amar mucho sus tierras y costumbres de origen.

Sam vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de color marrón. El color claro acentuaba mucho además su piel. Steve en cambio llevaba puesta una camisa de color negra y pantalones de color gris. No había que vestir tan de etiqueta.

Sam estaba fascinado con todo. No sabía por dónde mirar, escuchar o comer. Steve le dio una palmada en la espalda para que despertase de su 'trance'.

—Pareces un niño mirando una tienda de dulces —se burló de su compañero y Sam sólo pudo reír con aquel comentario.

—¡Pero mira, está todo genial acá! ¿Acaso no te sorprende? —pasó delante de él un mozo con una bandeja de bebidas. El moreno sacó una y agradeció.

—Pues, digamos que ya había venido antes, y también me tocó ver algo así. No con tanta gente como ahora, pero digamos que es una tradición de acá cuando alguien nuevo llega a la nación —respondió Rogers cuando de pronto se les acercó alguien por sus espaldas.

—Veo que le gusta la ambientación del lugar —T'Challa dijo asustando un poco a Wilson que lo había pillado desprevenido. Steve volteó y saludó con un abrazo al Rey de Wakanda.

—Muchas gracias por este recibimiento —Falcon saludó también a T'Challa. Ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta que no venía solo. — Disculpen, se las presento. Ella es _Nakia_... creo que no se habían visto estos días desde que llegaron.

—Mucho gusto muchachos —extendió su mano para saludarlos a ambos—, espero que estén disfrutando de la velada un tanto ruidosa. —Se burló ella.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados al ruido —respondió Sam.

—Pásenla bien muchachos, hay que disfrutar la paz antes de que se agote —Nakia les dijo a ambos guiñándole un ojo. T'Challa acomodó su brazo para irse con la morena entremedio de la multitud.

—Bueno, no nos queda de otra —Sam se encogió de hombros—, ¿y Natasha? ¿no vendrá? —Preguntó Falcon a su compañero. Steve metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró algo preocupado.

—Me dijo que se sentía bien, al menos la vi con mejor semblante hace unas horas atrás —Respondió a la pregunta de Sam.

—Deberías ser más duro con ella. Se nota que aún le tienes miedo —dijo el moreno burlándose de él. Steve rodó los ojos en reacción al comentario.

.

* * *

.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. No estaba segura de ir. Se tenía miedo y era extraño. Además percibía aun su cuerpo somnoliento. Esto definitivamente no podía seguir así. Tampoco quería dejar a sus compañeros plantados en la fiesta. Debían estar esperándola hace mucho tiempo y ella es de las que no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul oscuro tipo _strapless_. Algo sutil pero formal a la vez, acompañados de unos tacones negros, que acentuaban bien su esbelta figura. Se había tomado el cabello en una pequeña coleta.

Decidió salir y tratar de distraerse solo por esta noche.

— _«Me lo merezco»_ —pensó Romanoff triunfante.

.

* * *

.

Llegó al salón principal donde había demasiada gente y no veía a su dúo dinámico. Se encogió de hombros para empezar su búsqueda. Entre tanto caminar en medio de la gente, sacó una copa de champagne de uno de los tantos coperos que rondaban por ahí y siguió caminando.

—Oh vamos, has bebido tres vasos y no te sientes ni mareado, ¿es en serio? —dijo Sam aún impresionado del aguante de Steve para beber alcohol.

—En serio, estoy bien aún. Mi metabolismo es más acelerado que de cualquier humano.

—Admiro tu talento Steve —le dio unas palmadas en su hombro. Rogers notó que a Sam ya le había entrado un poco el alcohol en su cabeza porque estaba demasiado feliz. Sintió algo de envidia por su compañero. Desde que obtuvo el suero del súper soldado, beber un poco ya no era divertido.

—¿Necesitan compañía caballeros? —a Steve se le erizó la piel de tan solo escuchar su voz y volteó para verla. Y si, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de su belleza.

—¡Nat! ¡Qué bueno que viniste. Pensábamos que te habías quedado dormida o algo así! —Sam se levantó de su puesto para saludarla y abrazarla. Ella le correspondió de igual forma.

—La verdad no sabía que ponerme. Shuri me facilitó algunas prendas y no los iba a dejar plantados y ver que se la pasan bien sin mí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te ves hermosa _Nat_...

Steve sintió hervirle la sangre de un sopetón. Su presión arterial aumentó de cero a cien. Tenía unas enormes ganas debesarla en frente de todos ahí...

.

* * *

.

**[Continuará...]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

Sam quedó perplejo con el comentario que Steve dijo hacia Natasha. Pensaba que había sido su imaginación o parte de su evidente estado de ebriedad. Natasha se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba más feliz que de costumbre y solo pudo reír al verle su cara. Se giró hacia Steve para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. El rubio se percató nuevamente del rubor en sus mejillas. Le encantaba causar aquella emoción en la muchacha. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si aún fuese un chiquillo adolescente. Y es que a pesar de los años, se seguía sintiendo así.

—Me alagas Rogers, tú también luces muy bien —se sentó en medio de los dos y Sam se quejó.

—¿Y yo estoy pintado?

—Te ves guapísimo Sam —dijo Natasha a su compañero y él soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que estás mintiendo, pero gracias por el comentario —los tres tomaron de sus copas de champagne y las juntaron pero antes, Sam continuó hablando—, sé que no es apropiado tal vez estar en esta fiesta, pero chicos, quiero agradecerles el hecho de habernos rescatado de aquella prisión y poder vivir una vida mejor que ahí encerrados. Estoy seguro que los demás piensan lo mismo que yo.

—Es lo que teníamos que hacer Sam —respondió la rusa casi en un suspiro melancólico, mirando a Steve y éste le respondió asintiendo—, hay que hacer lo correcto.

—Sé que no es lo mismo la situación antes de que todo se saliera de control —habló Rogers—, pero era eso o...esperar algo peor. Y nosotros no íbamos a esperar ni un minuto más.

—Lo sé. Ustedes siempre piensan como equipo... lástima que Stark no haya pensado como nosotros en aquel momento —la voz de Sam sonaba algo triste—, quizás hasta cuando dure todo este conflicto...

—Ya está todo hecho Sam —continuó Steve negando con su cabeza—, no hay vuelta atrás. Los acuerdos fueron firmados y los que no lo hicieron...bueno, aquí estamos.

—Prófugos de la justicia, pero juntos —Natasha quiso alivianar el ambiente y ambos muchachos sonrieron.

—Sí, es verdad. Es lo que realmente importa. Salud por eso muchachos.

Los tres hicieron sonar sus copas y bebieron el contenido completo de este. A Steve se le hacía como si de agua se tratara, porque no sentía tantos efectos. Al contrario de Sam, que se le veía ya demasiado feliz.

Empezó a sonar la música un poco más fuerte, algo de salsa para ser más exactos. Casi toda la gente se dirigió al centro para empezar a bailar y a mover el esqueleto. Sam se sorprendió de como los Wakandianos eran tan enérgicos y alegres para disfrutar la fiesta, que se le contagió y tomó la mano de Natasha para ir también. La rubia se sorprendió con este acto, pero tampoco le desagradó, así que se levantó con él, dirigiéndose donde estaban los demás. Hasta pudo divisar un poco más allá a T'Challa tambiéN disfrutando con una linda mujer que no había visto.

Steve miró divertido aquella escena. Amaba ver a sus compañeros distraerse, aunque sea un pequeño momento en sus vidas como prófugos.

Aunque le hubiese gustado ser él quien sacase primero a Natasha para bailar. Pero ahí estaban nuevamente los nervios. Y no se explicaba el nerviosismo. Es decir, ya había pasado de todo, y con todo nos referimos a... no es necesario indagar ¿o si?

Era ridículo. Pero era que Steve no había tenido la oportunidad de tener _un baile..._

De pronto recordó a _Peggy_...

En su mente pasó aquel recuerdo del avión desviándolo hacia el hielo, la conversación que tuvo con Margaret al momento de estrellarse en el hielo: Todo.

Cuando se enteró de su fallecimiento se sentía fatal. Era la última persona de su época que estaba aún con vida, y ese día había dejado de existir. Sentía que lo había perdido todo. Y aquel baile nunca fue.

Melancólico momento para una ocasión de celebración.

Un mozo pasó con una bandeja de tragos. Steve lo detuvo, le robó una copa y se la tomó completa de una sola vez. No quería olvidar aquel recuerdo, pero se empezó a sentir algo triste y no era la idea después de todo.

De pronto sintió una suave mano en su hombro y escuchó.

—¿Bailamos Rogers? —se estremeció con su tacto y volteó para verla— ¿celoso de Sam? —ella sonrió y Steve se levantó de su puesto tomándola de la mano —Aunque no te culpo, tiene excelentes movimientos.

—Sabes que no —respondió con una sonrisa tímida—, y tendré que superar a Sam por eso.

—Entonces, vamos... —Natasha tomó su otra mano, guiándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Aún sonaba algo de salsa y Steve estaba empezando a entrar poco a poco en pánico. Natasha acercó su cuerpo al de él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y automáticamente el ex capitán colocó sus manos en la cintura de su compañera de baile, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Al principio Steve se sentía el más idiota del planeta por no saber bailar, pero Natasha le hacía la tarea más fácil, ya que sólo seguía sus movimientos y ya no le parecía tan complicado.

La rubia estaba sorprendida porque jamás había bailado con él No habían tenido la oportunidad. El estar escapando y vivir ocultos era lo que conocían hace meses.

De pronto, Rogers la soltó un poco, aun sin soltar su agarre en su mano atrayéndola y pegándola más hacia él. Puso su mano izquierda en la espalda y con la mano derecha tomó su mano subiéndola, empezando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa, encantada de lo que Steve estaba logrando y acercándose a su oído le susurró.

—Aprendes rápido soldado —dijo Natasha sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. 

—Digamos que sólo me tomó observar unos cinco minutos los pasos de Sam para aprender —también le susurró, ya que la música estaba bien fuerte. Natasha sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde el cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

La rubia no pudo resistir aquel cosquilleo en su estómago que él le había provocado, que de la nada, le tomó del cuello y atrapó sus labios desesperadamente como si no se hubiesen visto en días. Steve por su parte, acercó el pequeño cuerpo de la espía hacia él apretándolo y sintiendo su piel y su respiración cada vez más. Ambos sentían aquel beso como el más delicioso de todos los que ya se habían dado.

Tal vez sí, Steve estaba algo ebrio esa noche, porque su sangre hervía como nunca.

.

* * *

.

**[Continuará...]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney © y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

El ex capitán tomó de la mano a su compañera, sacándola de la pista de baile. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo si los veían juntos salir de ahí. Natasha sólo podía seguirlo entre toda la gente y creía entender las intenciones del rubio, porque ella se sentía igual que él.

Se necesitaban, se extrañaban.

Y es que aquella tensión sexual tenía que sacarse de alguna forma. Tal vez esta no era la ocasión o tal vez sí...

Por primera vez, Steve Rogers no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era como una especie de encanto al verla tan hermosa esa noche o tal vez un poco de obsesión...no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro, era que estaban saliendo hacia alguna parte para poder deleitarse de una mejor manera.

Natasha por su parte tampoco se sentía cuerda. Le encantaba que Steve tomase la iniciativa e hiciera algo como esto. Porque como siempre lo había pensado hace años atrás, jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así con alguna chica.

Salieron al exterior pero de igual forma no quisieron alejarse mucho del lugar. Justo en frente, había un árbol lo suficientemente grande donde podrían esconderse, aunque sea unos minutos de la fiesta y estar en lo suyo.

Steve arrinconó su espalda contra el árbol, levantando una de sus contorneadas piernas y subiendo su mano por debajo de aquel vestido azul de encajes, mientras le besaba descontroladamente. Por otro lado, Natasha ardía en lujuria con aquellos toques que Steve le estaba proporcionando. Le respondía los besos con la misma intensidad y un poco más quizás. Sus respiraciones aumentaban con cada beso que se daban. Pero el rubio capitán quería más.

—Steve... —alcanzó a decir en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, pero él detuvo su comentario con otro beso. Tuvo que admitir que ese sonido le produjo una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo.

—Estás muy habladora...—dijo y continuó con su tarea de besarla ahora por su cuello. A Natasha se le erizó la piel al escuchar aquel susurro en su oído. Lo detuvo para besarlo profundamente en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Wilson estaba tomando algunos tragos en la barra con T'Challa, Shuri y Nakia. El moreno estaba divertido contando algunas anécdotas de algunas batallas o misiones a los dueños de casa.

—¿En serio? ¡Y tuviste que volar con una sola ala mientras te seguían disparando, guau! —se admiraba Shuri. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas o cosas por el estilo. Por eso siempre tenía customizaciones para el traje de su hermano, ya que él era el único que batallaba por así decirlo.

—¡Si, fue genial! En realidad, tener varias misiones obtienes mucha experiencia en el campo.

—Imagino que ir a misiones con Steve debe ser más que cool. —Nakia agregó su frase también. Le parecía interesante la labor que hacían los ex vengadores. Porque ella y todos los demás, sabían que no estaban unidos por los acuerdos de Sokovia. Sam cambió su semblante de pronto, a lo que Nakia volvió a hablar— Disculpa, sé que es un tema delicado...

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Supongo que hay que acostumbrarse, eso es todo.

T'Challa sabía perfectamente aquel sentimiento. Después de todo, él había participado en aquel enfrentamiento de bandos. Pensar que él estaba buscando al hombre equivocado por el fallecimiento de su padre. El rey de Wakanda estaba empeñado en asesinar a Barnes. Hasta que después todo tuvo sentido. Shuri lo sacó de esos pensamientos con un comentario.

—Hablando de eso ¿dónde estarán el capitán Rogers y la agente Romanoff? —Wilson tomó de su trago rápidamente, como si supiese de algo, y era que los había visto salir. Pero él como buen compañero, no diría nada. Ahora el problema era, ¿qué decir en una situación así?

—Deben estar divirtiéndose Shuri —dijo con templanza T'Challa— ¿o es que tenemos que estar todos juntos? —río divertido y su hermana se había sonrojado un poco—, ¿te importa que estén haciendo?

—¡No lo dije por eso! ¡Hermano te odio! —se cruzó de brazos. La muchacha se había sonrojado con ese comentario y los demás rieron.

—Pero tienes razón, no se han visto —intervino Nakia, encontrándole la razón a Shuri—. Ellos son pareja, ¿no?

Wilson estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿qué le respondería?

¿Que sí?

No, porque no estaba seguro; entonces la respuesta absoluta era No.

O eso era lo que creía saber...

—¿Vamos a bailar Shuri? —dijo de pronto Sam dejando de lado su vaso de alcohol y tomando de la mano a la hermana de T'Challa y evadiendo obviamente el tema.

—Te va a dejar los pies hinchados, no sabe bailar —se burló el rey de su hermanita. Ella le sacó la lengua mientras tomaba a Sam Wilson del brazo.

—¡Te voy a demostrar que no Hermano! —le respondió mientras seguía jalando del brazo a Sam.

—Que malo eres —Nakia le dijo a T'Challa, observando como él se reía—, eres demasiado sobre protector...

—Siempre... —el moreno la miró fijamente a los ojos. No quería perder el contacto con ella.

.

* * *

.

Natasha pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Steve, sintiendo cada músculo con la yema de sus dedos, mientras dejaba que él dejase marcas en su cuello.

—Eres un pervertido... Steve Grant Rogers —Natasha intentaba decir entre suspiros y casi gemidos, pero poco le importaba. Él aún mantenía la pierna de ella arriba y eso hacía que su cuerpo se extasiaba cada vez más.

—Hace tiempo que lo soy... contigo —se separó agitado un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Contemplar aquellos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban y le encantaban, porque sabía que esa expresión era sólo por él.

—Me gusta que seas así —suspiró la rubia y nuevamente aquel cosquilleo apareció nuevamente. Su cuerpo temblaba por toda la adrenalina que había pasado—, hasta pareciera como si estuvieses ebrio. De qué era la champaña ¿hidromiel de Asgard?

—No lo sé, pero se parece a estar ebrio... —respondió y luego preguntó— ¿a dónde quieres llegar hoy?

— Hasta donde me lo permitas tú...

.

* * *

.

**[Continuará...]**


	8. Chapter 8

Decidieron volver a entrar para no levantar sospechas. Estaba algo desarreglados, pero podían argumentar que fue producto del baile. Steve tenía su cabello muy alborotado y un par de botones de la camisa que no estaban. Por otro lado, Natasha llevaba su melena rubia suelta y su vestido estaba ligeramente arrugado y su labial corrido. Intentaba arreglarse mientras iban camino adentro.

Al llegar a la entrada, Natasha se dirigió al tocador, mientras Steve volvió al lugar donde habían estado conversando los tres antes, en aquel futón y se sirvió otro trago.

No podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás con Natasha. Jamás había experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes de deseo. De pronto se tuvo miedo con respecto a estos sentimientos nuevos. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquella mujer le hacía pensar que podía hacerlo todo. Le había dado aquel empuje en la relación, de la que tanto le hablaba ella...

«No deberías ocultar lo que de verdad sientes Steve. Yo no muerdo. Si quieres intentar cosas nuevas sólo dime y te seguiré...»

Quizás se lo había tomado muy literal, pero tampoco vio que Natasha se hubiese quejado, al contrario. Hasta pudo percibir que ella quería algo más, pero no quería pensar en eso. Él ante todo era un caballero y jamás haría algo que ella no quisiese hacer...pero lo tentaba.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos después de que perdió de vista a su compañera. De pronto, su Smartphone vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje:

"Te espero arriba, soldado"

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo y tomó aquella copa de un sopetón, tratando de asimilar aquel mensaje enviado por ella. Entonces, si había entendido su lenguaje corporal y no lo estaba pensando debido a la calentura del momento.

Esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Podía tener cien años cronológicamente, pero su personalidad era la de un chiquillo inocente. Esa era una cualidad que Natasha amaba de él.

De pronto alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿No quiere bailar conmigo, capitán Rogers? Será divertido —apareció Nakia de pronto a su lado.

—Veo que tu compañero de baile te abandonó por lo que veo —respondió sonriendo, refiriéndose a T'Challa.

—Está recargando baterías por allá, así que vine a secuestrarte un momento —la morena dijo soltando una pequeña risa y se percató que Steve estaba solo. Así que preguntó sin más— ¿Y tu otra mitad?

— ¿Ah?

—Natasha. Estabas con ella.

—Dijo que iría al tocador y volvía —respondió tranquilamente. Pero por dentro, aún no se le daba bien lo de mentir. Se sentía acalorado porque volvió a recordar lo que había pasado hace momentos atrás.

—Entonces no habrá problemas si te secuestro —tomó el brazo de Steve, llevándolo a la pista de baile nuevamente—, digo por si me quisiera asesinar o algo así.

—No lo creo —sonrió—, no te conoce aún.

Seguía la salsa sonando, así que Steve bailó con ella unos minutos. Nakia notó un poco lo principiante de los pasos de Rogers y eso le causaba gracia. Hasta él mismo le confesó que no había tenido la oportunidad de bailar y ella lo comprendió. Sabía la historia de él. Pasar de estar congelado a despertar en otro siglo debía ser sumamente impactante.

.

* * *

.

Natasha había llegado a su habitación para arreglarse un poco el alboroto de hace momentos atrás. Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a repasar lo del baile, los besos, las caricias... realmente lo extrañaba. Era como volver a ser adolescente y soñar despierta con el chico que te quitaba el sueño.

Cepilló un poco su cabello, pero esta vez lo dejó suelto. Estiró un poco su vestido y se retocó los labios, mientras esperaba a Steve. Pero estaba notando que se estaba demorado un poco en subir después del mensaje que le había enviado. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono para enviarle otro y esperó otros minutos.

Terminó de arreglarse finalmente y decidió ir a buscarlo. Después de todo, debía parecer que nada hubiese pasado o sospecharían.

.

* * *

.

Steve notó vibrar nuevamente aquel aparato tecnológico, y sabía de antemano que era Natasha. Le dijo a Nakia que iría a beber algo y que se sentía cansado, lo cual, la morena asintió y alcanzó a decirle al rubio mientras se retiraba de la pista.

—¡Gracias por esta pieza capitán Rogers!

El ex soldado escuchó eso y sólo pudo reírse. Nakia era una mujer muy agradable, en realidad todos lo eran en esta nación. Le gustaba que no se perdiesen las tradiciones, porque es algo que muestra identidad y Wakanda la tenía sin dudas.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vaso con agua. Agradeció al barman para empezar a beber. Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Tragó el último sorbo para voltearse y casi se atraganta pensando que podía ser Sam, Nakia o T'Challa, pero no.

—Estuve veinte minutos esperándote ¿acaso no sabes llegar a tiempo a una cita? —Natasha arqueó una ceja seria, mientras veía como Steve se ponía colorado y nervioso. Y siendo sincera, le encantaba hacer eso con él.

—Lo siento, me distraje un poco —se disculpó—, vi tus mensajes, pero vine acá y luego Nakia quiso-

—Tranquilo. Sólo estoy bromeando —Natasha soltó una risa. Steve suspiró agotado. Había creído que estaba realmente molesta. Se acercó a su oído maliciosamente y le susurró— ¿vas a terminar lo que empezaste?

—Soy un hombre de palabra.

Ambos salieron de ahí tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al pasillo de los ascensores. Mientras esperaban, Steve la abrazó por la cintura, dándole pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que la rubia lanzara una pequeña risa, ya que su barba le hacía cosquillas.

El maldito ascensor estaba demorándose demasiado, así que ambos decidieron subir por las escaleras. Unos cuantos pisos no los iban a agotar en lo más mínimo para lo que se vendría después.

Al subir en el tercer piso, Steve la tomó del brazo un momento y la acorraló en una de las esquinas para besarla nuevamente y Natasha simplemente se dejaba caer por las caricias de su chico. No podía controlar sus instintos contra él, simplemente no podía. 

Él la manipulaba por completo. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que empiece y termine con (...) es flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo para +18 años. Si eres menor de edad, estás advertido.

Al entrar a la habitación, la rubia cerró la puerta rápidamente con seguro y se abalanzó a hacia Steve rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, donde él la atrapó y la besó intensamente los labios y guiándola hacia la cama para poder continuar más cómodos.

Steve subió su vestido hasta poder quitárselo por completo, dejándola solo en ropa interior. En cambio, Natasha tiró de la camisa de su amante, donde varios botones salieron disparados, pero eso no le importó mucho, sobre todo al rubio. Él ayudó quitándose el cinturón del pantalón lanzándolo lejos de ahí. La tomó por la espalda y comenzó con un ataque de besos desesperados que ella respondía de igual forma.

Suspiros...

Gemidos...

E iba a suceder lo inevitable...

.

* * *

.

**15 minutos antes.**

_Ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Escucharon la voz de Shuri que se acercaba. Natasha rápidamente se quitó los tacones para no hacer ruido y tomó la mano de Steve, donde ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Pudieron escuchar algo que ella conversaba con una tercera persona._

_—Sam está como loco, no para de beber —mencionaba Shuri un poco atareada. Falcon estaba haciendo competencia de quien bebe más con la misma gente de la fiesta ahí y se estaba saliendo de control._

_—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Todos hacen eso, lo que pasa es que Sam es más extrovertido, además la está pasando bien..._

_Steve miró a Natasha preocupado. Tampoco quería que Wilson armara un alboroto en la fiesta. Tenía pensado en ir a verlo un momento, pero la rubia lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Y la verdad era que no quería esperar ningún minuto más._

_—Falcon estará bien —respondió ella al rubio—, es un adulto, sabe cómo comportarse._

_—Lo sé, es sólo que..._

_—Rogers... menos plática y más acción ¿quieres? —Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo donde iban a terminar._

.

* * *

.

**Ahora...**

Natasha arqueaba su espalda cada vez que Steve saboreaba su cuerpo. Dejaba marcas en sus pechos, brazos y piernas mediante besos. Hasta llegar ahí abajo, donde al principio, al ex capitán américa le parecía algo invasivo poder explorar, pero luego de intentarlo varias veces y que su actual pareja lo convenciera para que lo hiciera, ya era algo que no ni siquiera le preguntaba, sino que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

El sexo oral era algo que Steve obviamente nunca pensó probar en su vida. Y tenía que admitir que le excitaba más poder hacérselo a ella que viceversa. Y eso se relacionaba porque él prefería tener el control y tener a Natasha Romanoff a su merced.

Mientras jugueteaba con su lengua dentro de ella, un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente de pronto...

(...)

_— Es como...si te tomaras un helado. Solo...tienes que pasar eso... —Natasha con su dedo índice, toca los labios de Steve. Ella observó lo nervioso que estaba su chico, ya que él tragó saliva rápidamente cuando ella hizo ese acto—, en mi-_

_— Natasha... —interrumpió de pronto—, no creo que pueda hacer algo así... quiero decir... —Intentaba aclararse. Romanoff sólo soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver a Steve tan nervioso. Así que intentó relajarlo de alguna manera._

_— ¿Tienes miedo...? —respondió la rubia que sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo—, ¿Qué podría salir mal Steve? Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos este último tiempo..._

_— No es miedo, es... —el ex soldado no sabía cómo expresarse frente a ella. Se sentía expuesto y en realidad, se sentía siempre de esa manera._

_— Entonces si no sabes... —dijo tranquilamente empujándolo en la cama, donde poco a poco, Natasha empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón de su amante. Lentamente, introdujo su pequeña mano, acariciando a su otro 'compañero'— déjame enseñarte..._

(...)

Dejó aquel recuerdo de lado, para poder concentrarse en su tarea de seguir devorando la intimidad de su novia. Jugueteaba con su lengua de adentro hacia afuera, para luego, succionar un poco aquellos labios. Lo hacía como todo un profesional, y eso que había practicado muy poco con ella.

De pronto, sin haberse dado cuenta, tenía a Natasha sobre él besándolo con fuerza y con mucha necesidad de querer entrar. Y él también la necesitaba en ese momento. Así que antes de que ella quisiese subirse arriba de su miembro, el rubio la tomó por la espalda y se invirtieron los papeles. Separó las piernas de la rubia y, automáticamente, rodeó la cintura de Steve, acercándolo hacia ella.

—Steve...

Alcanzó a decir ella, cerrando profundamente sus ojos, cuando de pronto, él ya se había abierto paso a entrar y empezar un vaivén algo más rápido de lo normal, pero le gustaba demasiado.

Ambos empezaron a acelerar a sus ritmos. Los gemidos de Steve no se hicieron esperar. Con sus manos, tomó bien el trasero de la rubia, apegándola más a su intimidad para sentirla. Estaba derrochando placer por doquier dentro de Natasha. La necesitaba, la quería con él, la quería dentro.

En cambio, Natasha, que al igual que Steve, también quería tener el control, pero no lo lograba. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto más fuerte que ella y simplemente no podía luchar en contra. Que Rogers tomase siempre la iniciativa era algo que la descolocaba y a la vez, le fascinaba.

En cada entrada que él le hacía, Natasha apretaba más sus brazos alrededor de la gran espalda de Steve, mientras le clavaba sus uñas en el acto. El muchacho podía escuchar claramente lo excitaba que estaba su compañera, y eso, obviamente hacía explicar que su trabajo estaba siendo más que bien, perfecto. Le hacía mucha falta tenerlo así de cerca.

De a poco, Natasha estaba a la par con el ritmo de su compañero. No sabía si era su imaginación, y quizás se debía a que hace bastante tiempo no tenían sexo, pero la rubia tenía esa sensación de como si hubiese sido la primera vez que lo hicieron: nerviosa, ansiosa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y todo por culpa de ese hombre que la estaba haciendo suya una vez más. Y se lo permitiría que lo hiciera toda la vida.

Steve soltó un quejido ronco, que hizo que Natasha se alertara que tal vez, el estaría llegando a su clímax. Los gemidos de Natasha empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, ya no podía callarlos por siempre, porque Steve era jodidamente bueno en la cama.

Ambos terminaron de satisfacerse el uno con el otro...

porque se necesitaban.

porque se amaban...


	10. Chapter 10

Los rayos del sol pegaban contra el gran ventanal de la habitación de Natasha. Se acomodó bien en la cama, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y eso que anoche no había bebido tanto.

Se giró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba, Steve Rogers durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Se encontraba boca abajo, dejando ver aquella escultural espalda bien marcada que tanto amaba observar. Era él quien la tenía agotada todo el tiempo. Y era un arduo trabajo incluso para Natasha poder satisfacer a Steve. Tenía ventaja de sobra, con el suero casi ni se agotaba en lo absoluto. Eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Pero la rubia no se quejaba, le encantaba _hacer el amor_ con él, aunque después tenga que beber mil litros de café para poder funcionar bien durante el día.

Hasta el día de hoy, encontraba increíble que un hombre como él se fijase en ella. Según Natasha, no tenía mucho que entregar, pero Steve le decía lo contrario. Y era una de las mil cosas que la rubia amaba de él: siempre tenía una palabra de sabiduría para todos. Y Natasha no era la excepción.

Se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Realmente lo _amaba_. Acercó su mano a su mejilla, acariciándole con ternura.

— _Te amo_ Steve. —susurró en su oído sonriendo, haciendo notar que las facciones de Rogers habían detectado su voz, pero no despertó.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha tibia y así poder despertar, o al menos conseguir un poco más de energía. Tendría que, además, tomarse un buen desayuno después de lo de anoche.

.

* * *

.

Ya vestida, rápidamente Natasha se dirigió al laboratorio donde Shuri tenía sus juguetes favoritos, y con eso nos referimos a artefactos tecnológicos y demases. Era realmente sorprendente que este lugar estuviese construido por _Vibranium_ , al menos la mayoría de las cosas.

Entró cuidadosamente, esperando que hubiera nadie y así fue. Sintió un alivio interno, ya que lo que haría, sólo lo sabría ella. Y tenía que hacerlo, porque era la única manera de salir de esta duda existencial.

Era casi imposible, pero, como dice un buen dicho, _«_ _hay cosas que la misma ciencia no puede explicar_ _»._

Buscó una jeringa, algodón y alcohol. No era la primera vez que ella misma se hacía un examen de sangre. Pero esta vez, estaba nerviosa. Sentía como su cuerpo entraba en pánico; aunque no podía entender aquella reacción. Tenía que estar tranquila, después de todo, Natasha no se encontraba sola. Sabe que, además de Steve, están Sam, Wanda, Vision... su equipo, su familia.

_«familia...»_

Esa era una palabra que nunca formó parte de su vida. Y tampoco era que le hacía falta tener personas a su lado. Pero con la formación de los Vengadores, su panorama y su visión de vida cambiaron para siempre. Pudo darse cuenta, que podía darse otra oportunidad de poder tener lo que en su pasado le habían arrebatado. No era la mejor familia del universo, pero lo eran. Se mantenían unidos. Combatían juntos... hasta que ocurrió la _Civil War_.

Era difícil poder mantenerse en el tiempo de esta manera. Ahora podía entender a Steve y la enorme mochila que cargaba en su espalda. No lo culpaba por tener estrés o algunas crisis de pánico.

Agradecía enormemente haberlo encontrado y seguido el rastro. Lo hizo así durante meses. Pero no estaba segura si aparecer frente a él, después de todo, ella sentía que le debía demasiado y no sabía si podría devolverle todo eso.

La verdad era que no importaba lo que sucediera.Natasha Romanoff lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Porque se lo había prometido, más que a él, a ella misma.

Después de sacarse la muestra de sangre de la jeringa, tomó un tubo e inmediatamente, ingresó la muestra dentro. Tenía que fijarse que era un tubo con un anticuerpo especial para detectar la hormona que ella buscaba dentro del análisis y evitar un falso-positivo.

Aún era temprano. El reloj marcaba las 9:00 am. Un horario demasiado temprano como para que todo el mundo anduviese en pie. Dejó el tubo dentro de la máquina para que se procesara bien y esperar el resultado.

Después de todo: ella no podía ser _madre_.

.

* * *

.

Steve despertó del sueño y se incorporó en la cama intentando despertar. Pero sus párpados le ganaban la batalla. Pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro y se percató que Natasha no estaba en la cama. No se preocupó mucho, él sabe que ella tiene el sueño bastante liviano, que suele levantarse antes que él para darse una ducha y comer algo. Lo más probable es que ahora esté en eso.

Aún recordaba todo lo que pasó anoche con ella. Besar sus labios y recorrer todo su cuerpo, escuchar mencionar su nombre mientras lo hacían. Todos esos recuerdos lo volvían loco. 

Debía agradecer al suero que recorrían sus venas, tenía buena resistencia. Y qué decir de ella. Tampoco se quedaba atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa de tan sólo pensar en ella en un lapso de segundo.

Se tapó con las frazadas y decidió acostarse unos minutos más, después de todo era temprano y las sábanas aún olían a _ella_.

Se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas a todos!  
> Son 16 capítulos en total + un preludio + final de dos partes y un epílogo.
> 
> Espero les agrade y para los que ya me han leído anteriormente, gracias por hacerlo :)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!  
> Atte,  
> Kuchi.


End file.
